


Sleepoverstuck!

by deviouslyAngelic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, prank, sleepover, sleepoverstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deviouslyAngelic/pseuds/deviouslyAngelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls are having a sleep-over, John get the idea for the PERFERCT prank :) (i know its a bit ooc but this is my first story/fanfiction so bare with me lol) hehe please review! i it made so it doesn't have cussing cuz, i just did. its not necessary! whatever soooo yeah, plz read! :33 hints of DaveJade thrown in there cuz I SHIP IT SOOOO HARD! :33<br/>p.s just a reposting of one of my fictions from fanfictions.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idea

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! thnx for reading this trash X,D plz leave a review with suggestions er whatever! :D

MONDAY

Jade's POV

You had fallen asleep on your living room floor again! you where woken up by your phone ringing. you glance at the clock, its 4:13. I was asleep for 5 hours?! you have always hated having narcolepsy! You sleep through Everything! ... You sigh and grab your phone. You check the caller I.D, its Rose. You smile to yourself wonder if its about John?...

Her and John had been dating for about a week now and you two seem to have grown closer too, with her calling you and gushing about every detail. You answer.

"Hi Rose!"

"Hello, I'm calling to invite you to a girls slumber-party this weekend."

"Oh! That sounds like fun! I cant wait!"

Rose smiles at Jades enthusiasm "Ok I'll see you then!"

You hang up and dance around excitedly, cant wait! you girls deserve to take a night off and just... be teenage girls for a change! you smile we've all had too much to deal with, this is a good idea! then it hits you... this is my first sleep-over! growing up on that island till you where 12 didn't exactly help you socially... you shrug it off and decide not to tell that its your first sleep-over. no wonder you're so EXCITED!

THURSDAY

John's POV

You sit in your room, bored out of your mind! You look around at your various movie posters around your room...your eyes find your computer sitting on your desk, making a soft wurrrring sound, wonder if anyone's messaged me on pesterchum? you sit at your computer, wait for it to glow to life and click pesterchum. Oh! Rose is on! And she is messaging you!

\- tenticleTheripist [TT] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] [5:32] -

TT: Hello John.

TT: Are you available for a chat at the moment?

TT: ...

TT: Maybe some other time then...

EB: Oh! Sorry! I wasn't on!

EB: Hi Rose! :B

EB: Whats up?

TT: I've been working on planing a party.

EB: Really? For who?

TT: The girls.

TT: we're going to have a slumber party tomorrow.

EB: Well that sounds like fun!

So... the girls are having a sleep-over tomorrow huh? John grins to himself sounds like a perfect pranking opportunity!

TT: Yes. I also believe it will be rather enjoyable.

EB: :B

EB: Sorry Rose, I've got to go!

EB: My dad is calling me...

EB: Bye!

TT: Goodbye John.

-ectoBiologist- ceast pestering -tenticleTherapast- [5:47]

You answer your dad, he's calling you for dinner...

you eat quickly then go back up to your room to work on your master prank, I should get Dave in on this! You decide to go over to his house right now and tell him all about your plan to prank the girls and crash their sleep-over. Now I just need to come up with the perfect prank! you thinks as you slip out your window. you shrug as you start walking to his house which is just on the next block... the perfect prank... I should be able to come up with something! I am the pranking master! you laugh a little. John pauses in the middle of the sidewalk, deep in thought for a moment... Just then he gets a great idea, A wide grin slowly spreads across his face... Perfect!


	2. chapter 2

Dave's POV

You sigh as you look around the house, So bored! Bro had gone to some club that he had been working at recently (as they needed a temporary replacement DJ). you decide to watch some TV to kill the time and plop onto the couch with a sigh, You flip to MTV and watch some random new music video to a song you've never heard for a minute. Then there is a knock on your door. probably John...  
you get up and answer it, and sure enough, it is. He is grinning a big goofy grin that reminds you of Jade's and you cant help but smile a little back.

"sup dude"

"Hi! You know the girls are having a sleep-over tomorrow night right?"

"yeah, jade told me. what about it?" He raises an eyebrow at his best friend.

"I think its the perfect oppertunity to unleash my pranking skills! and I could use your help man!" John almost pleas trying to enlist his help  
Dave laughs a little (which is more than he usualy does) and John smiles.

"alright dude. what did you have in mind?"

"I have the PERFECT prank" John grins.

FRIDAY

Rose's POV

I still have a lot to do to get ready for this party. She thinks to herself, looking around the room... lucky her mom was out tonight so they would have the house to themselves. she had reluctantly agreed to the big sleep-over, after much persuading from Rose. I hope it all goes well...  
Just then there is a knock on her door pulling her from her slight daze, she answers it and is met with 2 big emerald-green excited eyes. Jade.

"Why hello Jade."

"Hi! I came to Help set up for the party! I figured you could use some help!" she says happily, bouncing up and down a little due to excitement, her emerald eyes bright.  
Rose laughs. She loves how energetic she is! and how she just radiates life, warmth and pure happiness.

"Well, yes I could definitely use some help! come in!"

Jade comes in and looks around woah! her house is HUGE!... or at least, looks huge with all the furniture moved out of the way...  
There where tables set up at various intervals around the room, laden down with snacks, food, soda, and all kinds of treats!  
there is a circle of cushions in the center of the room, a TV set up for movies. And there where also countless games under one of the tables!  
Jade gets even more excited. This is gonna be great! I cant wait till everyone else gets here!

PARTY TIME!

Feferi's POV

as you walk down the street to Rose's house you are soo Glubbing -EXCIT-ED!  
you've been looking forward to this sleep-over all week! since Rose called you and invited you  
you knock on the door and Jade answers guess she was helping set up?

"Hi Feferi!"

")(i! t)(is is gonna be glubbing AMAZING!" you say bubbly

Jade laughs "it shore is!" she jokes and you are bolth laughing histaricly when you get to the living room.  
Rose smiles watching them.

"Whats so humorous?" she asks

"S)(e just used a fis)( pun!... I don't really know!" You state pointing at Jade and they all 3 crack up again.

More and more guests arrive, some alone, some in groups of 2-3.  
when finally the last group of Vriska, Terezi and Nepeta arrive, everyone's there.

The girls all sit on the circle of cushions, Rose, then Roxy, Jane, Jade, Feferi, Aradia, Kanaya, Vriska, Terezi, and Nepeta by Rose.

"What should our first activity be?" Rose asks the room of girls.

"Oh!" Jade exclaims, hand high in the air. "We should watch a movie!" she bounces up and down in excitement giggling with her hand high in the air.  
The girls all nod and agree. laughs and sounds assent.

"Ok. What movie?" Rose asks smiling and naming some that she had.

"Con air!" Vriska says immediately.  
all the girls look at her for a moment, then start laughing.  
She laughs too then exlaims, "What? its the 8est!" she shrugs still laughing, wich of course, just makes them laugh harder.

"WHY TH4T CR4PPY MOV13 S3RK3T?" Terezi teases.  
Vriska blushes slightly co8alt, then playfully sticks her toung out at Terezi and replys "Just 8eacuse... its awsome!" And they all crack up again

"I w0uld suggest Indiana J0nes" Aradia pipes in, a few giggles.  
They decide to watch Indiana Jones then Con Air.

Daves POV

They are all here, you watched as girl after girl, group after group of girls arrive, all dressed in pajamas, carrying pillows and various sleeping items.  
You look over at John who is fiddling with Rose's power box with a tinge of worry

"dont you think we'll get caught?" you whisper to him

"Nope!" he says confidently continuing to mess with her power box "There!" he exclaims, "Done! Now we can shut off the power when I give the Signal!"  
he had said he was wiring it to shut off the lights and some specific rooms, but hopefully nothing else

"how do you know we wont get caught?" you ask still on edge, waiting for Mama Lalond to stride out and demand to know what they're doing.

"Because! Rose's mom isn't home and the girls aren't paying attention!" he points out gesturing towards the window, through which you can see the girls.  
your eyes focus on her though, her long black hair as unruly as ever, her glasses slipping half-way down her nose, eyes bright as she bounces up and down in excitement, her hand raised high. you smile to yourself. mesmerized for a moment you shake your head slightly to clear it...  
then you shrug and give a little nod, cool at least is sounds like he knows what he's doing.  
John grabs a bag resting on the ground next to him then grins and asks

"you ready to crash this party?!"  
you smile a little and nod,

"dude, lets do this!" you respond enthusiastically.

*epic bro fist bumb!*


End file.
